Scorpius Malfoy and Hogwarts School of Wizardry
by sophieSHUFFLE
Summary: Follows Scorpius Malfoy through his fifth year at Hogwarts


-CHAPTER 1-

THE BOY

All his life his personality was overshadowed by the fact that his grandfather had betrayed the wizarding world, in his act of following Voldemort and being a _Death Eater_. Nobody ever took into consideration the fact that he was merely related to Lucius Malfoy, and did not inherit any of his personal traits. Though he had the family's blonde hair, grey eyes and pointed face that was about as far as the similarities went. Lucius' grandson did have the stubborn-hard-to-relate-to trait that ran through the Malfoy family. As a young boy he was told all about the story of _Lord Voldemort _and he often found himself quivering in disgust as to what the sorcer had set out to do. He had been told about his grandfather's input intoVoldemort's quest, but was soon told about his lack of confidence in Voldemort and his love for his family. The Malfoy's had always been a proud family, and believed strongly in pureblood wizardry. Though he wasn't bothered whether someone was muggle born or not he never told his grandfather. He was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy the only child of Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

Scorpius was due to start his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of the summer. When hehad received his acceptance letter five years ago. His parents had shown more excitement than Scorpius himself had felt.

"Make sure you get into Slytherin, my boy." His father had said with a pat on the back. Though his mother had later reassured him that it didn't matter which house he was in because they would be proud of him anyway. Luckily Scorpius had been sorted into the Slytherin house like the rest of his family.

July was coming to an end and today the family were setting off to purchase everything that was enlisted in Scorpius' letter. Hurriedly he pulled on the robes he had been given by his grandfather for his last birthday in April. Then ran back through the manor to the games room where his parents waited with a small metal bowl full of _Floo powder, which_ was used to transport from one place to another.

"After me boy," Draco Malfoy said as he stepped into the huge grand fireplace "Diagon Alley!" He spoke clearly. Scorpius had travelled many times by Floo powder but it still frightened him every time.

Scorpius grabbed a small handful of the powder and threw it to the ground as he also stated the words "Diagon Alley!" he pulled him arms in tight as he began to spin, every time he made a journey like this Scorpius felt quite ill and was always even paler afterwards than he usually was.

Suddenly he was in the busy street of Diagon Alley. Scorpius had always loved this street since he has first set eyes on it about ten years ago. He pulled out his list of books that would be necessary for his year at Hogwarts to come. The list was longer and probably more expensive this year as he was doing more lessons. Scorpius was glad that his family were wealthy when it came to buying all his school supplies. He and his parents walked down the alley as people from his school greeted each other with 'Hello's' and 'See you at Hogwarts''. Scorpius didn't have many friends because he was such an odd character. He was forever intrigued by the way people found him intimidating because of his family.

Scorpius did have one good friend, Elric Atrix an Australian pureblood wizard. He had to come to Hogwarts due to lack of Wizarding schools in Australia. His family also had many contacts with important ministry wizards, which got him accepted into Hogwarts. Every Christmas Scorpius had him stay because Elric's family still lived in Australia and couldn't come and visit every holiday. Though in compensation they sent Elric and the Malfoy's endless gifts. The Malfoy's and the Atrix's had got on very well from their first meeting at platform 9 and ¾ in their son's first year. They were families of similar beliefs and wealth.

The Atrix family were quite a large family. All of which had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes, as well as honey-brown skin. Skin that you expected Australian's to have because they lived in that hot climate. Elric had four siblings, three sisters and a brother. All of which were older than him. Arella and Alvin were the oldest of Elric's siblings and were fraternal twins. In fact their younger sisters Isla and Lacie looked more similar than the twins. They were only one and two years above Elric.

The novelty of sending their children to school had rubbed of by the time Elric got his letter. Elric didn't seem to mind though because his parents had made such a fuss over his siblings and he was sure that would have been very infuriating. His parents were both part of the Ministry of Magic in Australia—Stella and Walter Atrix both very proud people. If they had not pulled a few strings concerning their children's education the Atrix's children would follow in their mother's footsteps and go to the school of Elzoryando situated in the north island of New Zealand. It was a perfectly acceptable school but did not compare to School's such as Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

Scorpius wouldn't bump into any of the Atrix's in Diagon Alley because they would do all their shopping in Australia in a small Wizarding Street '_Gastonied Way'_. Elric had taken Scorpius there when he visited in the summer of their third year. It was just as fantastic as Diagon Alley with all its magical influenced shops. They would land in London just two days before the school year was due to start.

The Malfoy's made their way to Flourish & Blotts, which would supply Scorpius with all his magical book needs. Which included _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_, a book that had to be brought every year depending on the student's grade of education. In the window as usual were a few gold-embossed spell books on display. The manager approached Scorpius and his parents as they entered the shop. He was wearing a slight smile and velvet emerald green robes that couldn't be very old.

"Draco." the man nodded towards Mr. Malfoy, then turned to Scorpius. "What books will you be needing this year, dear boy?" the manager looked down at Scorpius as he spoke.

"I will just need these."

"Ah okay, well of course the book of spells! Grade 5 already! Wow Draco, he's growing up fast! And yes we have all these in stock I will just fetch them for you if you wish."

"Thank you." Scorpius muttered as the manager turned away, obviously knowing exactly where to get each of the books listed.

A few moments later the manager returned with a pile of thick spell books. He placed them on a counter in front of the Malfoys.

"Is that all for today?"

"Yeah, that's all we will be needing." Draco replied intently.

"How's your latest book going, Draco?" the manager asked. Scorpius' father had become an author in his years after Hogwarts, he wrote mostly about potion making. To his surprise he had been very successful and Flourish & Blotts and many other books shops stocked his books. Hogwarts was a school that required his books for their lesson _Potions, _which is now taught by a Professor Bevering, who is said to be very talented in the area of Potions. Many people think that his talent is going to waste teaching students, instead of studying it more closely as a profession. Although parents of the children that attend Hogwarts are very happy with him teaching at the school.

"Oh, it's coming along very well, Pyralis." Draco addressed the man by his first name. Draco and Pyralis knew each other from a meeting at the Ministry of Magic a few years back.

_Quality Quidditch Supplies_ was by far Scorpius' favourite shop in the alley and he made his parents accompany him to the shop every time they visited.

The family made their way down Diagon Alley handfuls of books in their hands.

"My broomstick is getting a bit dated and since crashed it last year it's never been the same." Scorpius hinted to his father as they arrived outside the shop.

On display in the front window was the fastest broom known to man. The Tornadous 77, only just available for the consumer market two weeks ago. Scorpius gazed at the sleek broom through the shop window.

Some younger boys were also staring at it.

"Wow, it can go from 0-150 miles per an hour in just 10 seconds!" one boy screeched to the other.

"It is said to have the best cruise control in a broom ever made!"

"If only I had a four hundred Galleons!" the first boy moaned probably after realizing the price. The two boys disappeared back down Diagon Alley, not looking quite so happy.

"Wow, Dad look at it!" Scorpius now mesmerized by the brand new broom.

"Wow, I bet that will get you back onto your wining streak in the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup." Draco Malfoy admitted.

"Yeah! It really would!" Scorpius replied enthusiastically. Astoria Malfoy opened the door to the shop and father and son followed.

The Malfoy's exited the Quidditch specialist shop twenty minutes later. Draco's money bag four hundred Galleons lighter and Scorpius' left hand now clutching onto a large package, which held his new broomstick.

"Thanks father." Scorpius smiled at his father then began to move in an almost skip as the family made their way back to the fireplace which would take them back to their manor.

Scorpius spent most of the last week of the summer outside riding his broomstick over the endless groomed lawns of the Malfoy's garden. He had got into the habit of thanking his father every time he saw him. When he had got home from a day at Diagon Alley he had, had a quick ride before dark. When he had gone back inside because it had gotten dark Scorpius had pulled out a piece of parchment, which he wrote to Elric on.

_Elric,_

_How have your summer holidays been? I hope you liked the 'Quidditch Through the Ages Edition Three' I sent you for your birthday. (Both Elric and Scorpius were on the Slytherin Quidditch team at Hogwarts) I thought it would be helpful in giving you tips on being a good as beater as myself. (They we both beaters, and this is how they had become to be such good friends, in second year) I am not sure that you will have time to reply before school starts, but what else did you get for your birthday? You will never guess what my father brought me today!_

_ONLY A TORNADOUS 77! I had a quick ride on it this evening but it got dark. They are so amazing to ride!_

_I hope you've been having a nice summer Ric. I will see you next week at King's Cross Station!_

_-Scorpius_

Scorpius then whistled which attracted his dark brown owl, Tarak. The owl came flying through the house to where Scorpius sat at the desk in the library.

" Deliver this to Elric for me will you, Tar? " Scorpius spoke clearly to the owl before attaching it to its foot.

3


End file.
